


Weaponsmith Ornif-ASS

by MetaXoul



Category: Dark Souls II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaXoul/pseuds/MetaXoul
Summary: A magician's rescue of Weaponsmith Ornifex is repaid by the blacksmith with the ample ass.Evander the magician finds his way into Ornifex's home in Brightstone Cove Tseldora and the crow demon negotiates her debt with the man in a way that is mutually beneficial.
Kudos: 9





	Weaponsmith Ornif-ASS

A wandering magician had found his way from the wet underground of the Doors of Pharros to the dry, spiky depths of the Mad Duke of Drangleic’s fiefdom: Brightstone Cove Tseldora. The man had managed to reach the sandy floors at the bottom of the settlement after carefully trekking downwards from the canyon that overlooked the town. There was a massive sinkhole formed from the descent of the sands in one part of the town. The magician walked over the sinking sands with weathered black boots that reached up to his calves. The coarse sand scraped against his footwear as he took high steps over the floor with a steady pace. The danger of slipping and falling right into sinkhole was very present as the magician followed his thirst for exploration. There were only a few buildings left to be explored, and treasure such as rare sorcery scrolls were at the forefront of his mind. This idea had come from the presence of necromancers who seemed to have claimed this abandoned settlement for themselves. Perhaps they had, in their own madness, kept scraps of their magic hidden away in the town somewhere.

Spider blood coated the magician’s shoes and rubbed off with every step he took in the sand. The leather pants and heavy robes he wore as a armor were also soiled from battle with the parasitic wildlife of this forsaken settlement. Bags and pouches that bulged with equipment adorned his armored body and rustled around as he stepped over to a thick, wooden door that led to a rather unassuming building. The rotted wood and hard, yellow rock of the structures in lower Tseldora kept the buildings standing despite the decrepit nature of the setting. The magician looked behind him at the corpses of spiders and the basilisk that had coexisted with these creatures. Perhaps they were all pets of the necromancers. In either case, he was weary from the fighting. He hoped there wasn’t some ungodly monstrosity within the building that would cut the magician down and return him to the nearest bonfire.

“Alright, Evander. Stay alert.” The magician whispered himself as a hushed encouragement.

Evander’s head was clad with a fabric hood and mask that protected the lower half of his face. It helped to keep the stench of undead or burning corpses and the dry heat of Tseldora’s climate dull to his senses. The armor he wore clothed his lean body rather well. He leaned forwards onto a sorcerer’s staff held in his right hand that he used as a walking stick. The fresh tracks left behind in the sand of his bootprints as well as the small holes where the butt of his staff pressed down into the sand during his walk.  
Evander’s clear-blue irises looked the door over. It looked sturdy and was constructed from differing lengths of wood. He brought a gloved hand over to his mask and pulled it down beneath his slightly pointed chin. The pale white skin of his face was shaven a couple days ago, so there was a fine layer of hair that covered his cheeks and chin. He had a wide, strong jaw, and a straight nose that was balanced between two bony cheeks. The shape of his brow formed a gently convex hood over his large eyes, and his rectangular eyebrows were furrowed almost constantly which gave his eyes a hard, serious look. His medium-length hair was slicked back on his head. It was colored a grayish-ivory tone, with a few unkempt locks of hair that hung down over his scalp.

The magician was cautious of entering the unknown, and so he took out an enchanted dirk from the sheath on his waist to ready himself for a melee engagement. His fingers gripped the handle of his weapon tightly. The aching muscles of his arm were dulled by the adrenaline produced out of the constant fear he felt from exploring this dead town. What seemed like an orange glow came from the interior of the cold building. Evander’s mind was struck by the thought that someone still lived inside the home. Perhaps it was the home of the necromancers? He slowly opened the door and then thrust the tip of his staff towards the inside of the room in order to blast whoever was inside with a soul arrow. His eyes went wide in surprise and he dropped his raised staff down to the ground when he beheld who was inside.

“Wh-wait, HUH?!” Evander exclaimed while utterly flabbergasted.

After a moment the magician seemed to visibly relax as his body became looser. A nervous smile reached his face and he raised a brow as he took in the appearance of the inhabitant of this home. Two black, beady eyes met Evander’s own irises. The large, angled head of the crow demon that sat all alone in the house announced with a sweet voice,

“Oh, we meet again, kind traveler.”

A gust of wind rushed out of the room and the candle fire that illuminated the room flickered for a moment. The touch of cold air on Evander’s face cooled the moisture from the sweat that had stained his face. Evander and Ornifex, the crow-hybrid blacksmith who he had freed back in the Shaded Ruins acquainted themselves with one another after Evander closed the door to her home.

“I would have thought, Ornifex, that you wouldn’t live in a hovel next to a massive sinkhole. A nest up high somewhere, maybe, would have made more sense to me!” Evander excitedly inquired with a lighthearted tone of voice.

He leaned his back against the door to Ornifex’s home. The flesh of his back was firm, and he pressed against the wood of the door with a light, quiet pressure. A small creak came from the door as his weight came down upon it. The single chamber of her house was filled with odd statues that imitated the form of a child or small human.

“You humans and your little jests.” Ornifex snappily responded in her gentle, high-pitched, polite voice.

“I seem to remember you saying ’just down the way’ when I freed you from those beastly bastards back in the ruins. Trust me…it wasn’t as casual of a journey as you put it.” Evander chuckled, “And by God, a sign out front would do you wonders!”

Evander reached over to the top of his hood and lowered it. He set his staff against the wall next to him and sheathed his dagger. The man patted his hands onto his thighs and then took off his gloves to reveal his slender, reddened hands. He placed his gloves at the side of his body into a large pocket and crossed his arms over his chest.

“My workshop is here.” She stated in a matter-of-fact tone, “I do not see the good in making myself stand out. This is my home where I may find peace and solitude.”

Her words were broken up with small bursts of avian vocalizations like a chirp or squawk. They weren’t harsh though, rather they were brief and low.

“Thank you once again, kind stranger. I think I will keep my little outings more local next time.”

Evander waved to Ornifex as a humble gesture. He appreciated the conversation with the curious blacksmith. It was precious to find friends out in the cursed land of Drangleic. He perked up his head and asked,

“So, the ‘select clientele’ you cater to, if I remember you saying, I believe I have earned my name on that list for freeing you?”

Ornifex nodded and bristled her wings. She leaned back and sat taller in her seat. The tight musculature of her thin upper body rippled as she sat straighter.

“I have a debt to you, Evander. I intend to repay it.” She firmly spoke in response to his coy words.

Ornifex stood up and tilted her head to one side. She looked Evander’s face over for a moment. He glanced left and right after she stared in silence and then just looked up her with a friendly, amused expression on his face. His laugh lines were visible as he smiled, and his eyes possessed a very friendly gleam to them that could be seen in the candlelight.

“Have I caught your eye?” Evander halfway joked.

In truth, he felt a tad bit like a specimen under study by the much taller crow demon before him. The collection of eyeless statues that surrounded her did not help to ease the creepy mood of the situation.

“Hmm…you will do. I require no payment this time.” Ornifex plainly stated.

She turned around and folded her wings inwards. Evander’s instantly gaze fell upon Ornifex’s rather wide, plump buttocks and he quickly looked away. His face felt slightly hotter. The coloration of her very human hindquarters and the sheer size of her derriere were quite exciting for the magician. He was a red-blooded human male and his journey through Drangleic was a mostly solitary one. With loneliness comes want.

“Um, indeed Ornifex. I look forward to, er, seeing what wonders your smithing will produce.” he coolly said while he avoided the sight of her ass.

Evander suddenly felt the need to clear his throat. He brought one fist over to his mouth and quietly coughed as he was washed over with a sense of excitement, fear, and embarrassment which slowly turned to a strong licentious urge.

“I will repay your debt to me with this. I understand human men find this the most desirable of their women.” Ornifex calmly stated.  
She angled her crow head back to Evander as her body leaned forward to present her buttocks with a more visible view.

Evander’s mouth was agape as the blacksmith presented her sizable backside to the human. Wasn’t she a blacksmith? What type of select clientele did she have truck with? Perverts? He stared at the rounded, pale-purple pigmented flesh of her fat ass. It was the largest he had ever seen on anything that resembled a woman. It was hairless and smooth without a single blemish in sight. The cleft of her ass looked tight and inviting. There was an upside-down heart shape to her buttocks due to her narrow hips and thick cheeks. Her thighs slimmed out nearer to the knees of her svelte legs. Broad, long feathers colored a deep jet black were set in pairs along the small dip of her back, right below where her body transitioned to her more avian half. The crests of her wonderfully round cheeks were seamlessly situated beneath her lower-back and Evander gazed on with a lusty look at the beautiful poetry of biology that was the crow demon’s hindquarters. He had not even realized that he had taken several steps forwards in his trance.

“…Well…we men do have our preferences. Arrrrrre, uh, you sure about this?” Evander whispered with a brisk speed to his speech.  
Ornifex let out a soft grunt that sounded like her own type of chuckle.

“Evander, I believe the true question is…are you sure about this?”

The turnaround of his inquiry fired the magician up. He put out his bare hands onto the edges of Ornifex’s ass and felt them sink into the very soft, malleable flesh of her butt as he squeezed. He pushed the fat of her cheeks together and away with ease due to the pliability of her flesh. He was overtaken with a wanton obsession with Ornifex’s body. Like a man possessed he kneaded his hands into her cheeks as hard as he could because the sheer size of her ass intimidated him. His hands were smaller than her individual cheeks and he felt compelled to try and touch every inch of her buttocks as he could in order to fulfill his obsession with her ass.

Although Ornifex’s ass was mostly fat that was easily pliable and moldable, he still felt the firm flesh of her body under his hands as he squeezed into her flesh. Ornifex cooed and squawked in appreciation of Evander’s rough touch. His small, human hands played with her ass and she enjoyed the sensation of his single-minded attention to her excellent ass. The man’s face was inches away from her body and the sheer width of her buttocks dwarfed his head. He used his fingers to search with extreme curiosity to her cunt and his eyes widened as he saw as well as touched the hairless, dark-pink flesh of her genitals. With more curiosity he brought both hand to the cleft of her ass and pushed her cheeks apart. He framed the appealing sight of her hairless asshole. The orifice held a dark-purple shade of color and the puckered hole was slightly larger than the average human female from what Evander could figure.

“Oh God…Ornifex…” Evander huskily exclaimed.

The magician unconsciously gulped and then hung his tongue out of his mouth as a physical desire to connect his mouth to her body overcame him. He pressed his face over to her buttocks as he could not cope with the saliva accumulating inside of his mouth produced from the heart-pounding libido that has risen within him. The unique flavor of her wet pussy and the skin of her cleft hit his taste buds when he licked vertically upwards from her pussy. He did not show any direct reaction to the taste of her body. Again, and again he continued to lick. His saliva was slathered all over the outer lips of her pussy and then up to her asshole with long, wet drags of his tongue.

“Th-this is quite a special technique!” Ornifex’s voice cawed out with an erotic squeal.

The crow wiggled her ass and her cheeks morphed to the shape of Evander’s head as he covered his face with them. Evander continued to slide his tongue over her pussy where he felt her outer lips rub and slap against his tongue with every side to side or flicking motion. He brought his hands up to her ass where he reached for the crests of her cheeks. After he grabbed them, he began to slide his hands up and down her ass just to satisfy his need to hold and dominate her body. When he brought his wet mouth to her puckered asshole, he jabbed his tongue inside of her hole and greedily dug inside of her butt. His lips closed around the edges of her asshole and his tongue behaved like a shovel as it slapped itself up and down inside of the tunnel of her tight ass or pushed itself deeper inside of her body. He sucked onto her asshole in order to help his tongue spear into the confines of her rectum.  
Evander’s chin was drenched with transparent fluids and his jaw ached from all the fast, rough, hard attacks against Ornifex’s sensitive anal sphincter. The crow demon clearly enjoyed the performance as her voice crooned out from her beak in different pitches while her ass vibrated from the waves of pleasure coursing through her loins. Evander forced himself away from Ornifex’s ass and gasped for air. Strings of drool that connected to the skin of her cheeks and the lower half of his face broke as he brought his head away from her ass.

The overwhelming throbbing that came from Evander’s stiff cock rose to the forefront of his mind. Within his trousers pulsed a beat of hot blood into his engorged cock. He eagerly pulled down his trousers to reveal his lithe thighs and flat pelvis. Sweat caked his body from beneath his armor and so he peeled his robes off his torso. His scrotum and legs were not very hairy at all. In fact, the only noticeable body hair on Evander’s body was located above the root of his thick shaft. His white-skinned cock was pale in color and there were bright-pink veins visible on the taut skin of his sheath which ran from his pelvis over to the bright-pink glans at the tip of his cock. Evander was an unassuming magician with not much of a large physical build, but his body was corded with muscle due to the physical feats of endurance and strength necessary for his deadly journey. His white hair, beautiful eyes, good looks, and thin build were disarming for Ornifex. When she caught sight of how lengthy his cock was, she felt concern for a moment about the possible pain she may feel from his member.

Evander’s oral worship of Ornifex’s body had ignited a deep arousal within Ornifex. Her breathing and grunting were hard, which she tried to stifle with a steady breath. However, Evander noticed how excited she was. He grinned and slapped his right hand onto her ass with extreme force. It was purely sadistic. However, the impact from the collision of his palm and fingers against her buttocks felt like ecstasy for the crow-woman. Her body trembled and her pussy leaked with a visibly thick drop of sexual fluids. Evander positioned the huge glans of his cock against the dark entrance to Ornifex’s tight cunt and without any care for the blacksmith he shoved his pelvis forwards in order to feel the velvety, tight pleasure of her cunt snugly slide over his cock until his pelvis slapped against her cheeks. The wide shape of his head spread apart the lips of her pussy and the silky sensation of her pussy eating up his cock while he fed the length of it in was orgasmic for the both.

The heat and pressure of her cunt dragged over his penis and squeezed down onto his member. It was a sensation that made Evander shiver in pleasure and moan out loud with a long cry. His heart pounded within his chest as he felt an enormous passion possess his body. His head shot backwards, and he tried to push his hips onto her ass as much as he could so he could thrust himself as deep inside of her body as he could while he shuddered in joy. He wiggled his pelvis and clenched his buttocks while grinding his body against her ass. The top of her buttocks reached his belly while his knees pressed against her lower thighs. The difference of size between the two seemed not to matter as he was endowed enough to create an imbalance of power between the two due to the brutish size of his cock and the sensitive characteristics of her insides.

Evander’s mind rushed with the sudden, electric sensations of pleasure that came from the plowing he began to give to Ornifex. He slid back and forth into her body while he angrily remembered the painful, long journey he took blundering his way through this fucking ruined realm. He hated spiders before and despised them even more after succumbing to their vicious attacks over and over. Ornifex seemed to feel the emotion behind Evander’s movements and she started to bounce back onto Evander’s body in rhythm to his motions. Evander gripped her ass tightly and gritted his teeth. Sweat fell from his head in fat drops and streams of it trickled down from his ivory hair onto his muscular back as he grunted, exhaled, and blew air out of his mouth during his intense fucking. He banged his cock into her pussy with reckless abandon. Ornifex was in bliss as she felt her ridged walls stretched apart by the glans of his cock and then stuffed with the length of his shaft.

Sweat fell off Evander’s chin and splattered onto Ornifex’s back. Her feathers shook and waved as he clapped his skin against her own. Her cheeks consistently flattened and then filled back out like gelatin as Evander kept up his passionate pace. He furrowed his brows and fully exhaled hot breaths out from his open mouth while he kept his eyes closed. His lips formed an “o” shape as he panted over and over. The sight of her ass shaking as he slapped his body against it was too appealing to skip so he forced his eyes open to keep it in his vision. He felt light as his feet firmly kept himself upright on the flat ground of the house. Ornifex dug her talons into the floor while she supported the weight of her body and Evander’s staccato rhythm. His belly sucked itself inwards and clenched due to his exertion which revealed the creases and indents of his abdominal muscles. His chest heaved in and out while he held Ornifex’s ass steady within his hands and hollowed her cunt out with his cock.

“You want another child for your collection? Here! You! Fucking! GO!” Evander shouted with an aggressive growl to his strained voice.

A drawn-out cry of erotic joy exited his mouth as he began to ejaculate. One final thrust into her cunt and a loud smack of her ass against his body concluded the exchange. The magician had looked around at the lifeless statues of small, identical figures that formed an arc around Ornifex before he had belted out his fiery cry. He froze up and then spasmed four separate times within the span of the next 20 seconds. Sperm gushed out from his urethra and splattered the interior of Ornifex’s pussy. She could feel her insides fill up with his cum and the globs of sperm sloshed around within her large love tunnel as he added more and more ropes of hot sperm. The spurts collided against her walls and piled up into a hot stream of cum that reached up to her womb and formed a bubbly spillage out from the bottom of her pussy.

Evander rested his body onto her ass as it was just wide enough to support his thin waist while he held himself up by holding her cheeks like handles. He could feel his grip weaken. The exhausted young man was too weak to stay conscious after all the exertion. Evander caressed one cheek by dancing his fingers across the skin of her supple buttock. However, his right foot seemed to give way as his ankle seemed to shake and then fail to stay up. Evander felt his body stumble for a second before he dropped like a rock. He did not even have the energy to hold onto her ass. He blinked twice as he laid on the floor after crashing to the ground, and then slowly lost consciousness. The sight of the statues staring down at him were eerie. His racing heart began to beat slower and slower as the drumming subsided and the dreadful sensation of exhaustion combined with cold fear faded away as he passed out onto the chilled floor.


End file.
